


The Notebook of Why

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But then she uses it to her advantage, Characters Writing Fanfiction, F/M, Jemma is traumatized, POV Female Character, Pretty much disregards the ocean incident and everything beyond that, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...she can't help but notice the green notebook Skye's left on the counter, the word "FANFICTION" written on the cover in giant black block letters.</i>
</p><p>Jemma stumbles upon Skye's Fitzsimmons fanfiction. She lives to regret it. Mostly.</p><p>(Because we all know Skye ships Fitzsimmons like a boss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook of Why

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. I wish I could say the same for Jemma.

Jemma has never considered herself a snooper. Sure, she's taken the occasional peek at Fitz's blueprints and designs, and then there was that one time at the Academy when she suspected Michelle Crutcher of being addicted to heroin, but she _knows_ Fitz doesn't mind her assistance, and as for Michelle, it was for her own good. She's never _dreamed_ of invading someone's privacy for her own personal gain. Never.

But she can't help but notice the green notebook Skye's left on the counter, the word "FANFICTION" written on the cover in giant black block letters. In a little under three seconds, the wheels of curiosity begin to turn in Jemma's brain.

She knows what fanfiction is, of course—she's even been guilty of writing a few stories herself (all _Doctor Who,_ all horrendously bad, but in her defense, she was fifteen when she wrote them). And come to think of it, she isn't all that surprised that Skye has taken to fanfic. But the obvious question bounces across her mind: what _kind_ of fanfic does Skye write? _Harry Potter?_ Anime? That TV show she likes with the teenage werewolves? Maybe she's even taken a cue from Coulson and written 20-plus chapters of Captain America/Peggy Carter smut (which, thankfully, Jemma's never read; she heard about it secondhand from a traumatized Fitz). Honestly, _anything_ is possible.

 _And why should you care?_ Jemma tells herself sternly. _It's Skye's notebook, she can write whatever she wants. She didn't ask you if you wanted to read it, that's the important thing, so why don't you go back to cataloging your data samples like you're supposed to be doing?_

So she attempts to follow her own advice and get back to work, but that notebook is still sitting there like the apple in the Garden of Eden, and over the next five minutes its taunting green color eats away at her willpower until she just can't take the not-knowing anymore.

After a surreptitious glance to make sure no one else is in the vicinity, she grabs the notebook from its perch, ducks behind the counter, flips it open to a random page...

...and instantly regrets it.

Because there, right next to a one-page drabble about...tiny museum figures? _Skye, what kind of movies do you watch?_...is a story, scrawled down in Skye's messy handwriting, about her. Jemma Simmons. And Fitz.

**FITZSIMMONS'S NIGHT OF AWESOME**

**by geekhack007**

"Confused" is too mild to cover how Jemma feels. Why in the world would Skye write a story about real people—especially when said people are her close personal friends? Has Coulson's Steggy smut proved a bad influence?

 _And to think_ I _was the one worried about privacy._

Feeling like she's opening Pandora's box, she take a deep breath and begins to read.

**Jemma and Fitz sat together on the couch watching _Doctor Who_ while holding hands. As the episode ended, Jemma's attention turned from the TARDIS to the curly-haired boy sitting next to her. She'd been secretly pining for her "best friend" for ages, and maybe the time had finally come to reveal her true feelings.**

Jemma gulps. _Does she know?_ she can't help but wonder. _Fitz and I have been so careful..._

But no, Skye wouldn't know. How could she? This fictional scenario isn't even _close_ to how they truly got together. For one thing, it happened in the lab, not on the couch, and it wasn't a "pining" thing so much as a "oh, dear, the relationship between us seems to have gone beyond friendship, why don't we see if we can make this work?" thing. Neither Fitz nor Jemma meant for it to happen. It just sort of...happened.

No, Skye is merely making this up. And why should _she_ care, anyway? What Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz do or don't do in their personal time is nobody's business but theirs.

She reads on.

**"Fitz?" she whispered, inching closer and closer to him until their noses were within inches of each other.**

**His big blue eyes widened, and his face flushed pink with nervous anticipation. "Jemma?"**

**She smiled and melted her lips into his, bridging the gap between them at last.**

_Well, that was fast,_ thinks Jemma, a small smile sneaking onto her face in spite of herself. _We're only four paragraphs into this story and already The Kiss has happened. Skye might as well end this fic right here._

 _(If only,_ she'll later bemoan.)

**His lips were warm, soft, and eager, hungrily returning the kisses as they came. He took his science princess in his arms, whispering breathless declarations of love between kisses as she touched him—**

_Oh, God. Oh, God._

She slams the notebook shut, the story burning through her pupils. A scream dies attempting to escape her mouth. _Oh, God,_ her embarrassment whispers over and over as she buries her face in her hands. _Oh, damit, Skye, what have you done?_

As shock and humiliation rush through her veins, she's suddenly glad she hasn't told Skye (or anyone) about her and Fitz's recent change in relationship. _The girl's a_ hacker, _of_ course _she has no sense of privacy. If she knew about Fitz and I, she'd probably want to watch._ The thought makes Jemma shudder.

But at the same time, she can't help but wonder...what _else_ has that filthy-minded friend of hers written?

So, despite her better judgement, she reads on, a blush permanently fixed on her face, pausing only to blink and mutter "hmmm" and "I never thought to go about it _that_ way..."

 

"Jemma, that was _amazing,"_ murmurs Fitz, his head resting on her lap, a sleepy smile creeping across his face. "How did you—"

The mere memory of that notebook sends a bright rush of color to Jemma's cheeks. "Shhh, trust me, Fitz," she whispers, her fingers absentmindedly playing with his curls. "You don't want to know."


End file.
